


Summertime Cruisin’

by ZWorld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Eren, Car Sex, Cruising, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, First Time, Gay Cruising, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Smut, Top Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWorld/pseuds/ZWorld
Summary: Desperately wanting to hookup with no strings attached, Eren Yeager decides that gay cruising is the best way to go about it.Instead of a one time stint in a car parking lot, he finds himself a willing sex partner for summers to come.





	Summertime Cruisin’

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking interest in my fanfic!
> 
> This was originally written back in April (2019) and has been sitting in a doc for all this time. My initial inspiration came from a 'car sex' fanart piece that can be found on this lovely artist's [Tumblr](https://dinklebertarts.tumblr.com). Obviously, I sort of ran with the idea and it became something a little bit more than pwp.
> 
> This isn't beta-edited in any way and quite frankly, not anything 'good.' It's just a silly little story that I wanted to get off my chest at the time. I've given it another look before then. Obviously there will still be a lot of mistakes and I apologise in advanced for it!
> 
> Anyway! Please enjoy, if you can! ^.^

At the end of Eren’s kindergarten years, his parents had decided to move to a quiet cul-de-sac where he made two friends who lived a few houses apart. His childhood was spent playing marbles in the street with Armin and often playing hopscotch with Mikasa. Although, most of the time the three of them could be found riding their bikes along the sidewalk until they reached a parking lot at the end of the street. 

That parking lot lead to a well-known reserve popular for walkers, runners, and cyclists. It was a beautiful reserve and known by many. It ran along an estuary and had stunning flora to show off. But, Eren and his friends were always reprimanded not to go anywhere near the reserve without any adults as it was quite large. Truth be told, they may have broken that rule a few times once they reached junior high school.

Of course, the novelty of being outside ran dry once puberty hit and each friend found themselves indoors with console games and achingly slow dial up internet on family computers. The curiosity began around then - with a simple pop up dialogue box of a group of naked beefy men, groaning out whaling noises almost like they were dying from pain. Eren later learned that it wasn’t from pain, but rather pleasure and that thought got him hot and bothered on any given day. 

An orgy of seven muscular and varying ages of men was his first taste of porn and any sexual knowledge. It was the beginning of what became a year of routine masturburation. Which was often difficult as he always had to keep quiet - the family computer had been in the dining room after all - and delete his history from any prying eyes. 

Life became easier when Eren was given his first laptop at the age of seventeen, only for it to fuel his curiosity. This allowed him to look up and watch whatever, whenever he so pleased. Soon orgies became sex toys, sex toys became edging, edging became _ exhibitionism _ , and so on and so forth. The world of gay men was endless and he grew hungry to try it all. 

Except, Eren never had any luck with men in particular. By the time Eren reached eighteen and the end of high school, the only experience he had behind his belt was a few odd dates with guys from school and one singular boyfriend that had lasted three months with very little action aside from kissing. He almost felt ashamed of entering college with his virginity card well intact. It was quite a silly thought as he knew that the majority of his friends were too. But, the pressure of everyone always talking about  _ doing  _ it had him anxious. It made him annoyed and furious over why  _ he _ was still desperately lonely when all he wanted was some action. 

Eren and his friends all ended up going to the same college deep within the city centre. It was an hour train ride into the city, thus they all opted to stay in the dorms. Missing home and attending daily classes all brought their own challenges for Eren. Although in the midst of it all, the most challenging was having to be extra quiet at night as he worked through his overactive libido. The dorm bedroom walls were thin like paper and the communal bathrooms left barely anything private. He had seen more cocks in those bathrooms than he could ever have dreamed of. Not that he really minded, of course. In fact, it only added fuel to his already raging fire and curious eyes. 

Somewhere along the line Eren began to investigate ways to ease the raging fire in his gut. While dating websites and blind dates at college seemed like a better idea; Eren wasn’t so much interested in the “dating” portion as much as he was in the “I want to get fucked in the ass” part. Thus, he began to search for places where he could find a hookup. 

Craigslist itself was a little terrifying. It all seemed a bit daunting and Eren wasn’t so sure he could message someone and go through with it. Along with Craigslist came adverts for meet ups. Things titled ‘Gay Cruising,’ or ‘Beating at xx location,’ or even weirder, ‘Sauna scene at x gym,’ and the most outrageous, ‘Glory hole at x club. Come tonight for some pleasure.’

The slang used were all fairly new to Eren and it took some more researching to learn what these kinds of things stood for. Cruising usually meant either driving in a car or hanging out in a particular location called a ‘hotspot’, while looking for men to have sex with. These situations usually ended up with either guys having sex in cars at the location or in public bathrooms and even out in the reserves. Beating was an orgy of men jerking off and as were a sauna scene; a group of men going at it while either in a sauna or at a spa location. Eren had then realised he’d watch similar things on porn sites before without knowing the true wording behind it all. 

Being more knowledgable, Eren began watching more closely on his gay porn websites for these kinds of videos of people cruisng for sex in their cars and doing dirty deeds at popular hotspots. Soon his playlists were filled with videos of public sex and of men standing outside of cars, watching others jack off within them. Some were of men cruising in the woods and finding others there wanting a blowjob or a quick fuck. Or sneaking into public bathrooms, having a quickie in the toilet stalls as numerous other men entered to take a piss at the urinals. 

Eren could not believe how much interest his own dick took to these kinds of things. While his dick was hard and aching, his mind was screaming at him over how dangerous all these situations were. Couldn’t he potentially end up with STDs? What if his dick got chopped off? Or worse, what if he got killed? More so, how would he even go about attending one of these gatherings without combusting with nerves?

After finding out how cruising worked, Eren wasn't sure if he was confident enough to attend any of them. He had yet to even touch another dick other than his own. Would any of these guys even understand that he wanted things to go slow due to his inexperience? It seemed more like an activity for someone who had done things many times before. 

Nonetheless, somehow the curiosity got the better of him and he began looking up  _ cruising _ locations near his house. Ironically enough, the reserve he lived nearby so happened to be a hotspot. Eren couldn’t help but wonder if this was a known thing to the general public as he and his friends were always told not to go there alone. Sure, even in his teenage years he had been there past dark. Nothing fishy ever seemed to have been lurking about, but then again, he never was outside as late as past midnight. It was good news though. It meant he had an actual chance to give it a try and not travel far for it. It also made the last few months of studying and exams that much more bearable as he finally got something to look forward to aside from returning home for the summer. 

Within a blink of an eye, his first year of college had reached its end. Going back home for that summer brought Eren happiness and nervous butterflies. He was nineteen and filling out in all the right ways. His arms were bulkier now, he grew a few inches since the last time his parents saw him and nowadays, he was shaving his face almost every morning. Teenagehood was nearly at its end and soon, he was going to be an adult. 

Eren had hoped being so close to adulthood would give him the strength that he so wished for.

Summer was spent working at a hardware store at the nearby shopping mall. Summer was also spent constantly debating whether he should sneak out past midnight and attempt the whole “cruising” thing. His bottom lip had grown raw over all the constant gnawing and even his best friends had questioned his sudden change in demeanor - He was unusually quiet and thoughtful. It wasn’t like Eren could tell them though, even if the websites had warned him to tell at least  _ someone _ that he was going to cruise - it was safety 101. Nevertheless, he felt ashamed in admitting that he was desperate enough to do this kind of thing, let alone admitting out loud that the idea of it turned him hard within a few seconds. It was hard for Eren. He wanted an easy hookup, but cruising seemed like a shameful way to go about it. Wasn’t having sex in public a bad thing? Wouldn’t it be weird if he was actually into doing it himself rather than just watching it on pornsites?

It was only in Eren’s last week of the summer holidays that he found himself going for a walk past midnight. Sneaking out was much more difficult than what he anticipated. His father often came home late, meaning he was up at that hour. Luckily for Eren, his father had been struck down with the flu which left an opening for him to sneak out. 

The walk had been chilly and a little windy. Eren wore a thin hooded jacket with his hands lodged deep in the front pockets. His heart was constantly pounding the further he walked down the gentle slope of the street towards the reserve, having streetlamps being the only thing lighting his way. The entire situation began to seem ridiculous when the looming trees were within his sight. Eren started questioning as to _ why _ he was doing this. It was stupid. He could get killed, couldn’t he? What if- His passing thought and breath got stuck deep in his throat once he reached the clearing to the parking lot at the end of the street. He breathed out in relief when he found it completely empty. The eerily empty lot seemed creepy as a few street lights lit it up, urging him to go back home and curl safely into his bed. 

Feeling a little disappointed, Eren slowly turned back around with the idea of heading back home. Clearly this was  _ not _ a hotspot and clearly there was no one around. But, as he was turning, a quiet noise caught his attention. Even with his fight and flight instincts screaming at him to run home, Eren fought with a palpitating heart and sweaty palms, and crossed the parking lot towards where the noise had come from. Once he reached the end, he saw that to the left there seemed to be a one way street that wasn’t lit at all. Rather, it was extremely dark and worthy of being in a nightmare. Eren ignored that thought and followed down the street, clenching his fists inside his hoodie pockets and gritting his teeth with nerves. He tried to think of happy thoughts as he quietly walked through the dark driveway of some sort. 

Once he spotted a light up ahead, Eren began to be a little more stealth about it. He would hate to walk into someone’s private property, so he walked quieter and next to a wooden fence to his left. As he drew closer to the light he realised that the one way street in fact lead to yet  _ another _ parking lot. This one had a few cars parked and two men standing about. He tried to stay hidden and away from the light overhead, hiding against the fence before it turned and opened up to the lot.

There were only two lights, leaving the parking lot quite dim. One was close to where he stood and another across the lot. He counted at least five cars. Two of them had a man standing by each driver’s side window. They were both leaning over the roof of their respective cars, seemingly very distracted. Eren’s heart began to rapidity speed when he heard a moan come from one of them and something whispered. The words sounding like, “ _ that’s so hot” _ just barely reaching his ears. His mouth instantly dropped open in surprise, almost bewildered that someone was receiving pleasure so freely in public.

He raked his eyes away from the scene and to the closest car to him. This vehicle seemed to be the kinkiest. The car was bouncing furiously and the windows were foggy from the actions happening inside of it. Eren couldn’t help bite his bottom lip, heat pooling within his gut. The idea of two men having sex in a car only a few feet away from him turned him on so quickly, his pants had suddenly felt so extremely tight. 

Eren peeled his eyes off the car and scanned the area again, only to begin to watch a tall, blonde man standing outside of the other car. He was frantically bucking his hips, possibly receiving a blowjob. It all seemed so surreal. Eren never would have guessed to have found something like this. Never would have guessed he’d enjoy watching a guy moaning and throwing his head back as a stranger sucked the other’s cock. Eren’s hand slipped its way unconsciously to his straining bulging not long after, biting his lip as he palmed himself through the rough denim. It was like porn, Eren had thought. Porn, but much, much better. 

Unfortunately, the man finished much too soon. Eren groaned in disappointment without realising it. The noise must have been loud enough as it caught the blonde man’s attention. Gasping, Eren quickly hid behind the fence, cursing under his breath. His heart was hammering and his cock was suddenly  _ throbbing _ at the thought of the man catching him. Eren pulled his face into bewilderment, looking down at his pants in confusion. Why was his cock even  _ harder _ at that thought? Why wasn’t he running like any other sane person?

When no footsteps could be heard heading towards him, Eren booked it out of there as quickly as he could, even if his lower half was protesting for him to go back and see what the man would do. He was confused and horny, and had no idea what to do with himself. He felt oddly strange and triumph to have found the cruising spot. However, he also felt a little sick to his stomach that he actually well and truly found it all so hot. 

Better yet, it meant one thing. Next summer, he could finally get his hookup. Well, that’s if he found the guts to go again. 

-

Returning back to college gave Eren time to think. It gave him time to explore himself a little more. It also gave him time to question _ why this _ ? Why this kind of kink? Out of everything that he  _ could _ have been into, why was the idea of public and car sex so enticing to him? Or the thrill of being caught, even -Now that had been a shocking revelation. And his final question to himself; was this truly the way he wanted to go about seeking a hookup?

With figuring himself out, Eren anxiously waited for the year to pass. Life continued on. He was still partnerless and sexless. His friends were all beginning to find their own relationships and discussing moving out of the dorms and into apartments near campus. Eren found himself being strung along, doing what he had to do while the anticipation of going back home and to that parking lot never leaving the back of his mind. 

At twenty, Eren finally made it back home for the summer. Second year of college was done and now he was oh so close to the impending age of twenty-one. He came home with a plan set for that summer. His mind was made up. He was going to do it. He was going to that cruising spot and he was  _ not _ going to leave until he at least jerked someone off. After mulling about it for an entire year, Eren decided that he desperately wanted to know how someone else’s cock felt in his hands. He had spent more than a few years dreaming and imagining things like it and now with this new information, had for the better half of the year, imagined being the one to hop into a car and do it to someone who also desperately wanted it. 

The nerves still ate away at Eren. Especially that one fateful night he successfully climbed out of his bedroom window. The walk there within his first week of summer holidays was scary enough to almost make him vomit on one of his neighbour’s front lawns. Nonetheless, he powered through all the waves of anxiety and nausea. He wore something easy; a t-shirt and jeans. He followed the instructions on the websites; don’t bring any valuables, bring old phones that you don’t mind stolen, and lots of lube and condoms. 

The condoms was something he had gotten back while he was at college as he was sure word would get around to his parents if he so happened to enter the local grocery store for such supplies. Back at college, he practiced rolling one on and playing around with the slippery lube. For some reason Eren had never thought to buy lube before he made up his mind over this entire situation. He regretted it rather quickly when he found out what lube and curious fingers could do.

The items felt heavy in Eren’s denim pockets as he entered the dark parking lot. Only three cars were parked that night. He couldn’t quite tell what colours they were and most certainly couldn’t tell their number plates. If anything though, they all looked much fancier than what he expected to find. Having no clue as to what to do, he circled each one at a slow pace, unsure of whether he needed to tap the glass or if they were meant to roll down the driver’s side window. 

Eren was saved when the third car’s driver’s window rolled down slowly, revealing a startling pale face. The only light source had been a couple of feet away, which meant the man was mostly left in the dark. Eren couldn’t make out specific features such as eye colour, but he could tell the man had a nicely shaped nose and had dark hair that was parted in a typical 90’s style cut. 

“Oi, kid. What the fruck are you doing here? It isn’t safe to be here this late for someone as _ young _ as you,” the stranger warned. His voice was smooth and deep. It had a bite to it and yet was so enticing that it made Eren draw near to the window without much thought. 

“I’m not a kid,” Eren retorted, eyebrows furrowed. He leaned a little forward and placed his hands on top of the car roof, hoping he looked cool enough.

He was a little nervous, his palms sweaty and his mouth completely dry. His gut was telling to make a run for it, but he ignored it in favour to watch the pale face. Eren barely saw the cock of a smile before he heard a reply.

“Are you legal?” The man asked, his dark eyebrows rising as his eyes roamed over Eren in interest.

“Twenty,” Eren confirmed, a nervous smile finding his face. It felt good to be watched. It eased away the nerves and made him feel more confident in being there, like he was wanted. The man kept quiet for a few minutes, perhaps deciding if Eren was good enough to be allowed in for a night of naughty shenanigans.

“Shit kid. Good enough for me. Want to get in?”

Eren nodded quickly and trotted around to the passenger side. He got in rather too excitedly and found himself sitting in a soft leather car seat. The car itself smelled like steriliser and cleaning products. It was warm and big, and surprisingly comfortable. It looked brand new in what little Eren could see and extremely modern too with a digital screen in front of him. It was quiet inside aside from their breathing and an electrifying air could be felt thick in the car, urging Eren to bite down the last nerves and get on with it and do what he’s been wanting for years and years. 

Eren’s memories of that night would always be fond to him. The man and he only spoke a little. Both of them confirming to be clean and revealing their interests and kinks. Eren had admitted to being a virgin, which the man had taken in his stride. They discussed limitations and consent. A safe word was chosen and much to Eren’s disappointment, he was told there was only going to be a mutual jack off that evening due to his inexperience. 

The stranger had soft hands and a gentle touch. It wasn’t anything like the constant scowl that he wore on his face or his harsh words and voice. Eren decided he must have been one of the unfortunate ones to have been born with a resting bitch face and perhaps was unlucky to be awkward in social interactions. Not that Eren minded because the man had been hot either way. From what little Eren could really tell, he soon realised that the man was a little shorter than the average male he knew. Although that could not have been said the same for the thick, uncut cock that was hidden in his tight jeans. 

Eren was nothing but a pool of melted goo as the stranger sucked and kissed his neck - apparently lips being a definite “no go” for either of them. Kissing on the lips was far too intimate, after all. The feel of the man’s warm and heavy hand on Eren’s hard cock had him throbbing. Even more so when Eren’s hand had been guided towards the man’s own bulge. Once they were hot and horny with fogging windows and breaths panting, Eren was allowed to undo the buttons and zipper, and slip his hand into those deliciously tight jeans. He had blindly found the tip of the man’s cock through the thin pair of boxer-briefs and rolled it between fingers and thumb - just the way he liked to tease himself. It earned him many groans and “oh yeahs,” which only stirred Eren on to be rougher and more confident in his actions. 

Eren’s inexperience meant the entire sexual act happened within a blur. It sure as hell was the fastest he had come since he first found his own prostate earlier on his school year. The stranger’s hands were experienced and too good to be true, and almost knew  _ exactly _ what Eren needed to release. In comparison, it took Eren a little bit longer while in a blissful daze and a with few guided sentences to help the other man over the edge. 

The experience left Eren on such a high. His head was left reeling in the memories of a damp, hard, and velvety smooth cock in his hand. Of the feeling of someone else’s precome on his palm. Of the feel of soft foreskin sliding alongside his forefinger and thumb. Of the moist head and coarse hairs at the base. And, of the shudder that came over Eren when it got coated in sticky come. Of the musky smell and the taste as he licked his hand in uncertainty. Of finding that it tasted good - almost enough to bend down and lick the man clean if he could get permission. 

Rather, the man thanked Eren and told him he’d be there again in three days, same time, and the same parking spot if he wanted another mutual jack off session. He had all but ushered Eren out of his car and drove off before Eren could even say goodbye or fix himself properly.

Aside from the abrupt ending, Eren’s walk back was like heaven. His mind was floating on cloud nine and his smile was so big, he didn’t think it’d leave anytime soon. He couldn’t help stare in awe at his right hand all the way back home.

He had wanked a stranger.

He had wanked  _ someone _ .

It all happened within a blink of an eye.

He had done something he didn’t think he would ever do  _ and _ there was an open invitation for more in three days. 

Thus, something on the lines of a routine began. Every three nights, Eren would find the same sleek car in the same spot with the same man inside said car waiting for him. They would wank each other, exchange pleasantries and that was that. It left Eren wanting more each time after and unfortunately with his inexperience, he didn’t know how to ask for more, so he followed the pace the stranger had wanted. 

Names were never exchanged; even after two months into doing the deeds. No other information was shared either. Eren didn’t even know how old the man was and luckily he never wore a ring, so Eren hoped their actions wasn’t anything like adultery but rather two single men just needing a release from someone neither knew. As hard as it was, Eren stuck with the anonymity of it all, even when he began to get to know the man little by little. It was what he had wanted initially, wasn’t it? 

Sex and only sex. 

By the end of summer, Eren had realised that the stranger most definitely only looked rough. He was surprisingly kind and shockingly pedantic. Eren had once accidentally gotten come on the centre console, to which he got scolded for and was immediately thrown wet wipes to clean up with. It was almost endearing, Eren thought. Through all their nights together, the man had shown meticulous care and was nothing but gentle, patient, and kind towards Eren aside from the spills.

Eren had mentioned to the stranger about going back to college once the time came. He already knew his semester schedules and knew more or less when he’d be home again come the following year’s summer. Much to his relief, they arranged to meet again on the night when he’d be back the following year. 

That school year was the hardest Eren ever had. Having felt someone else’s hand bring him to completion for weeks on end left his own lonely nights dull. He missed the softness and the way the stranger played with him; teasing him a little bit longer every night they were together. He missed the warm body by his side and the addictive cologne the man always wore, and even the enticing smell that he naturally had. Eren missed the thickness of his sexual partner’s neck that he sucked on and kissed, and the softness of his hair as Eren carded his fingers through it in their heated moments. He found the shaved hairs of the man’s undercut comforting and often caught himself idly rubbing it with his fingertips, urging a gentle groan out of the man beside him. He missed the smooth and dominating voice too, and the filthy words that left Eren mewling and begging. Outrageously, he even missed the smell of the sterilized car. 

Eren thought he got lucky. Scratch that, he  _ knew  _ he was insanely lucky to have met someone like that on his first go. In fact, he didn’t even bother to try any other car that found its way to the parking lot. All he wanted was that man and that man only. 

Summer came painfully slow. Seeing the stranger’s car in the parking lot the first night Eren was back at home was the best reward he could have ever asked for. Or rather, the  _ greatest  _ reward was the feeling of a wet, probing tongue at his slit. The warm and slippery appendage licking over his exposed head was nothing short of amazing. Although nothing could have prepared him for when the man wrapped his lips around his head fully, pulling down his foreskin as he lowered himself onto Eren’s cock and sucking him to completion in ten minutes flat. Eren was left panting, light headed and gripping the soft strands of dark hair so tightly that the man under him was grunting in pain. 

Of course, once Eren found his second wind, he reciprocated the act. Unfortunately his first blowjob was a lot sloppier, wet, and took much longer. His jaw was left aching and he was hard all over again by the time it ended. The man had tutted at him, ushering Eren out after he caught his own breath, thanked him, told Eren to deal with his renewed boner back at home, and drove off. Not that Eren cared much - he was too drugged up on the high of finally receiving a blowjob. A wonderful, unforgettable blowjob. 

The summer of Eren being twenty-one and a full-fledged adult meant endless blowjobs. Eren improved every third evening and even went as far as buying the odd vegetable to practice on the days he wasn’t dealing with the real thing. He wanted to make his cruising buddy feel good and he wanted to get better as fast as he could. Some nights they’d only wank each other and other nights tongues would lap up at hard cocks and throats would swallow come hungrily - yet another taste Eren became addicted to. On the odd evenings dirty words would be spoken, leaving Eren wanking himself as the man beside him watched and touched himself in the same rhythm, bringing themselves to ecstasy with cusses and mouths begging for more. 

As that summer drew to a close, Eren began feeling a little sick to his stomach of having to say goodbye to his… sexual partner? Was that what they were? Quite frankly, he didn’t exactly know. He didn’t think gay cruising meant doing sexual things with the _ same _ man numerous times. As far as he knew, cruising was a one time thing. What they had was something on the lines of fuckbuddies that so  _ happened _ to enjoy doing things in a car in a public area. 

Eren still didn’t know what to even call the guy either, never mind the fact that he had no idea what he even looked like in daylight. From what he could see at the times they were together, the man was hot and the kind of sexy that Eren liked. He was short but toned, his biceps thick and clearly had hard muscle hiding under his thin shirts. Eren wasn’t allowed to touch him in a lot of places, let alone leave marks. It had been a rule and one that Eren was beginning to eagerly break or at least ask to change. 

Eren found himself thinking of his sexual partner every day once he returned to college for his fourth year. Eren wondered if he still showed up at the hotspot every three nights and just did dirty deeds with someone else while he was away. That thought left a bitter taste in his mouth and a heavy heart in his chest, so he tried to avoid thinking about it like that.

It was something that eventually told Eren that he had a _ crush _ . It took Eren by surprise as that was initially the last thing he wanted. He wanted sex, not a relationship. It made sense though. After being together for so long, of course he’d eventually develop feelings, right? The man was nothing short of a dream for Eren; being the first to show him the ropes, for teaching him all the right things, and for being so patient with his mistakes.

It left Eren wanting more - not just in the sexual way, but rather in getting to know the man in an emotional and out of sex kind of way. 

His dreams came true once he returned at the age of twenty-two. Now fully aware of how much he liked the man and realising he sure as hell wouldn’t easily be able to keep a secret for much longer. Eren wondered what their third summer together would bring and the anticipation of it all gave him butterflies that he hadn’t felt since the first time he climbed into that car. 

Their third year brought lube and teasing fingers. Climbing onto the back seats and of Eren being spread open with slick fingers that weren’t his own. Of an index finger circling his entrance and eventually slip inside of him, bringing Eren endless bliss as his prostate was rubbed and finger fucked until he was coming untouched. Of Eren pushing the man’s crotch closer to his face and sucking him off as the man hunched over Eren, moulding against their limited space in the back seat. 

The most fun being when they grinded against each other, a vibrating toy so deep inside Eren’s ass that it was making him beg for his sexual partner to just take it out and ram his cock in there instead. Of course, the man never did as Eren asked. His excuse being that he wanted to enjoy their continual slowness and he wanted Eren to be fully prepared and well practiced before having something as thick as his cock nestled inside of his tight ass. 

That night, Eren’s partner didn’t kick him out of the car. Rather, Eren lingered and somehow started talking about his life outside of their little haven. He told the man about what he was studying and what he wanted to become. The dark haired man had told Eren in return what he did for a job and that he lived about half an hour away. He made mention of how exactly he got into cruising and how he always found this kind of kink fascinating. He also confirmed that Eren was the only person he did sexual things to as well, much to Eren’s relief. Eren learnt that summer that the man was nearly ten years older than him and was most definitely a single bachelor. The man had blamed the fact that he was too busy being married to his job to have a long term relationship and found doing sexual things like this gratifying enough to fill his needs. 

Something deep within Eren had wanted to scream, ‘I don’t care, I’d still want to go out with you.’ However, he kept that part hidden. Instead, he took their quiet talks in their afterglow to heart and memorised everything he could. Even as far as lovingly watching the dark haired man as Eren lazed back into his seat; taking in the thin lips are he spoke, the sculpted nose and the neatly trimmed black eyebrows barely moving along with his face. Eren ached to touch those lips with his own. Ached to know how handsome this man looked in daylight, or perhaps a light that was far brighter than the dim one across the lot. He wanted to know what kind of clothes the man wore aside from the same shirt and the same pair of jeans. He wondered if the man ever changed his thick black earrings that Eren often nibbled on in the heat of the moment and couldn’t help but imagine what hid beneath the tight and thin shirt. He secretly hoped for more piercings, if he was honest. And, of course, Eren wanted to spend more time with him outside of their little haven and dreamed of seeing the place his sexual partner called home. 

Most of all, Eren wanted a name and a phone number - something immensely private and something that would end their anonymity. Although he had no idea how to approach such a subject and liked what they had a bit too much to give it all up should the man not want the same thing. 

In fact, it was only the following year - when he was twenty three - that Eren finally found the confidence to expose everything that was personal and unshared; including his feelings and finally saying good riddance to his virginity once and for all. It was possibly the final year that he'd return home. Once he went back to college after that summer, all he had to do was write a thesis, graduate, and find himself a job in the city somewhere. 

He was living with Armin at the time who hadn’t come back for the summer with Eren. Instead, Armin stayed at their apartment, working at a part time job that would eventually turn full time. Eren had to give up his own part time job, excusing himself to go back home - lying about his mother being sick and wanting to help out. All of which was bullshit; he just wanted an excuse to see the man again, especially if it was the last time. 

By now, Eren knew that he more than just  _ liked _ this man. In fact, he was probably in love with him. He even went as far as trying to stalk him; endlessly going through Facebook and searching websites of the kind of job that he did for a living. Unfortunately, Eren came up with nothing. It left him disappointed and tempted in breaking that barrier and asking him out rightly for his name. For god’s sake, it was their fourth year of meeting. Surely… surely that meant for something. 

Eren’s first routinely walk back to the cruising spot left him a little bittersweet. He’d have to remind his cruising partner that it’d be his final summer of doing this. Next summer he’d be hopefully working a full time job with no hope of returning anytime soon. 

Seeing the car parked up in its usual spot almost felt like coming home, even if Eren had to swallow down the lump in his throat. That night didn’t bring any sexual pleasures but rather a night long chat of catching up on each other’s lives. Time got away from them both and before Eren knew it, he was shaken awake by gentle hands. A bright orange colour filled the sky, birds chirped outside and cicadas already sang in the heat of the morning. 

That morning was the first time Eren ever saw his cruising partner in the slowly rising sun. The amber light coloured his face, beautiful grey eyes finally revealing themselves to Eren’s own green ones. It was like seeing someone who Eren knew but could not fully recognise. Eren’s eyes raked over the man, taking in every single detail he could. The man’s cheeks had been slightly pink; a stark contrast from his pale skin. Eren saw dark shadows under his eyes and thought back to how many long hours the man often worked. His black hair was shiny, soft, and messy; styling a cow licked shape from falling asleep at an awkward angle before landing on the shaved undercut, instantly remembering the ticklish feeling at his fingertips. Green orbs moved past that to the sculpted jaw, stubble lining it ever so slightly, to eventually pause on the enticing pink and thin lips. They were dry, mouth slightly open as the man breathed quietly. They looked soft and delicious, urging Eren to lean forward without much thought. They were almost a breath away from touching lips, the man’s pants fanning over Eren’s own, before he pulled away, forcing Eren to come back to reality from the enchanting trance he had been in. 

“We both better head home,” the man reasoned, turning his head towards the front window, and staring off to where the sun was just over halfway above the treetops. 

Eren swallowed thickly before turning his own, his cheeks blazing red as he nodded in understanding. He wasn’t allowed to kiss him. They weren’t anything more than fuckbuddies, after all. It hurt him more than what he expected it to.

“Sorry for falling asleep,” Eren apologised, hating how thick with sleep his voice sounded and how the lump in his throat choked him up. He cleared his throat as quickly as possible, hoping to sound less groggy. The man grunted next to him, covering his mouth with a hand as he yawned. 

“Do you need me to drop you off anywhere?” He offered, raking his eyes over Eren.

“No, no. I live up the road,” Eren explained, smile pulling at his lips as he felt bittersweet joy from how much the man cared for him in his own way. 

“Alright, suit yourself. See you in three days?” 

“Yeah, you bet,” Eren beamed, taking in the dark haired man one last time and rejoicing in finally seeing the handsome guy in all of his glory. The warm sunrise filled the car with an ethereal light and vibe, angels singing in Eren’s head comically, almost like they were offering this man’s face in all its beauty. 

As Eren walked home, smiling and waving at the man as he drove past him, he knew. He knew without a doubt that he was in love. Eren now knew what his sexual partner looked like in sunrise and just how much the man cared for him in small ways. Now he just needed a name, preferably his cock up Eren’s ass, and a number so they could finally settle all of this somewhere that wasn’t in a car. Perhaps at a cafe, where he could finally see the man stand for the first time and secretly compare just how different their heights really were. 

-

A part of that final summer was spent in similar fashion - falling asleep after their dirty acts and waking up early in the morning, resting heads on one another’s shoulders. Blankets and snacks sometimes found their way into the car too. The other part of that summer was spent with a mixture of ass fingering, blowjobs, of taking thick black earrings and earlobes between lips and teeth, and things Eren could never do in the past such as sucking hickies into necks, pulling up their shirts, and nipples being bitten and sucked harshly. 

The man finally allowed Eren to touch everything and everywhere. Eren especially liked feeling up the hard muscles of his partner’s chest and stomach, moaning as he groped the sculpted pecs as they grinded against each other in the awkward space. If he was able to, Eren would go as far as leaning forward to take pierced nipples into his hungry mouth and play with them with his tongue. 

Eren grew more and more desperate, wanting something thicker than fingers and toys in his ass. He found himself begging for his partner’s dick as the days went on. They had three weeks left before the impending doom of summer ending and it was only then that his partner agreed.

Eren took the initiative of getting himself prepared at home. After a very late night shower with thorough cleaning and a few teasing strokes under the hot spray, he found himself splayed out on his bed; legs spread with fingers scissoring himself open with greasy lube. Eren bit his bottom lip harshly all the while as he fought for three fingers to slide in with ease; not wanting to waste any time once he got down to the car.

Eren was sure to grab his newly bought condoms and his already used lube with him to the cruising spot. The walk there had him excited, even if the feeling of the lube between his ass cheeks was a little on the weird side. His cheeks were slippery and he hoped his underwear wouldn’t be stained. His hole was twitching in eagerness though, calling out in triumph for this night to have finally fucking arrived. He was  _ finally _ going to have that thick cock inside of him. He was finally going to experience the ultimate pleasure that he had been yearning for what seemed like years.

He found the car door unlocked and had quickly climbed in without much warning. His partner snorted at Eren’s too chirpy of a greeting shortly after he got comfortable. They had a light conversation, sharing details about their days in between. Apparently the man had his work cut out for him, mentioning that he’s got a few extra clients to deal with in the following weeks which left him a little stressed. 

Eren always loved these moments at the beginning. Of course, he also loved everything else too. But these conversations always made him feel a little closer to the man. It felt more personal and like the man only trusted  _ him _ with this kind of information. Eren paid earnest attention, eyes always raking over the older man as he spoke, taking in whatever he could in their usual scene. 

This night in particular he wore a white shirt, something that he rarely did. His hair seemed a little neater than usual, almost like he’d brushed it before coming to the parking lot. His cologne was potent too, filling the car with the delicious smell that Eren loved so much. Amongst the sweet scent was the smell of peppermint and the usual freshness of cleaning products. It’d become home without Eren ever really realising it. 

As the minutes progressed, so had their closeness. Slowly they began to lean into the centre until their shoulders were touching and resting against each other. Low chuckles came from the older man as Eren spoke about his struggles of starting his thesis. It urged Eren on to let out his own giggles and relax further into a comfortable atmosphere. 

Something felt different though. Eren wasn’t too sure if it was the looming fact that in less than an hour the man beside him would be balls deep in his ass or whether it was something entirely different. He wondered if maybe it was because they had only three weeks left of this before they’d potentially part ways forever. Doing casual sexual acts every three nights during his summers had become such a routine for Eren; he couldn’t imagine his summers being any different. The part of his heart and mind that had been filled with the man wasn’t something he was ready to let go of either. 

So really, what was stopping Eren from speaking up? He’d often stayed up late at night, running conversations over in his head of how he’d finally speak his name, of how he’d ask to share phone numbers or maybe extending this casual sex to a date of some kind, even if he knew that’s not the kind of relationship the man wanted. Essentially nothing was stopping him aside from the ‘ _ what if’ _ the man no longer wanted anything to do with him. 

Although, with only three weeks left and with something as big of a milestone as that night was going be, Eren decided he might as well just get on with it. His palms began to feel clammy as he worked up the courage. His stomach fluttered and his heart was in his throat as he tried to find ways of saying it out loud. This had been years worth of pent up want and questions that never made it past his lips.

“Hey uhm,” Eren mumbled, causing the man to pause in his conversation. 

“Hn?” The man asked, twisting slightly in his seat to look at Eren. 

“I-I was wondering if maybe we could swap phone numbers at some point. You know,” Eren swallowed harshly, heartbeat loud enough to be heard in his ears, “maybe we could work something out and still do this sometimes,” Eren replied, trying his best to keep his voice even no matter how nervous he was. His cheeks were impossibly red by the time he finished.

Eren waited with bated breath for a reply. His eyes searched in the dark for any change to the man’s expression. When he wasn’t giving anything away except for furrowed brows, Eren began to pray to every god that he’d get the reply that he wanted. 

“That’s not a bad idea, Kid.”

Eren released his held breath. Relief flooded him and a new kind of beat drummed in his chest. The nickname “Kid” had been something the man always called him. Eren hoped that perhaps with knowing his real name, it would mean that the silly nickname would finally stop being used, no matter how endearing it had become for him. 

“I mean, you live the same distance to the city as here, right? I guess we could always find a new quiet spot?” Eren felt the need to explain when the man beside him didn’t elaborate further. 

“Perhaps,” the man agreed. He leaned over Eren without any warning and blindly felt for the glove box lever. 

Eren moved aside as much as he could once the man got it open and felt for probably what was his phone. Eren long ago stopped bringing anything with him to his cruising nights. The man usually had all the items they needed, including the car’s clock to tell them the time. Eren’s phone was still on his bedside table back at home as he rather grabbed the condoms and lube instead.

The bright light of the man’s large smartphone was blinding as he tapped away at it - he couldn’t help but notice the man had red cheeks too - and eventually passed it over to Eren in silent request to input his contact details. Eren hoped the man would text him soon, if not, he could always bring his phone during their next session. 

Eren did as he was asked; he tapped in his number and with nervous butterflies fluttering in his stomach, he typed out his first and last name in the spaces provided. It’s as if time stood still once he handed back the phone. He waited with a hitched breath for his sexual partner of four years to finally read over his name. 

“Eren, huh?” The man mumbled quietly, his voice smooth and low. Eren’s name sounded far better than what he ever envisioned before in his daydreams. Never in Eren’s life had he heard his name being said by such a _ sexy _ voice. It sounded so good coming from his lips, Eren almost wanted to ask the guy to repeat it again and again. 

“Yeah,” Eren confirmed, a crooked smile finding his face as he watched the older man’s gaze linger on the phone. 

“Levi,” the man added quietly.

With furrowed brows, Eren twisted further in his seat. “What do you mean?” He asked. 

“My name is Levi,” the dark haired man explained, eyes still drawn to the phone. The light shining on his face gave away the even deeper blush that covered all over his usually pale cheeks.

Levi. 

_ Levi…. _

What a perfect name, Eren thought. Short and to the point; exactly as how the man was. It was a nice name and one that Eren was not ever going to forget. Finally after all these years he knew the name of the man that not only held his heart, but all his sexual experiences too. He knew now what to moan in the heat of the moment and what to dreamily sigh when imagining things being more than what was in the haven of Levi’s car. 

“It suits you,” Eren chuckled, his smile now extremely wide. 

Levi looked up to Eren at that; staring at each other as the light from his phone’s screen lit them both up. 

“As does Eren for you,” Levi agreed, his voice dropping in an octave; suddenly sounding a little huskier than before. 

“At least I know who to moan for now, eh?” Eren cheekily shot back, leaning a little more towards Levi. 

Levi inched closer too, both men seemingly in a daze as they crept forward until they felt each other’s breaths on their lips.

With a cocked head, Eren whispered, “Can I kiss you, Levi?” 

Instead of a reply, Eren felt fingertips thread through the short strands of his brown hair and being gripped as he was pulled forward, lips meeting another pair of lips for the very first time. Eren shuddered as he finally felt the soft lips of Levi’s against his own. His eyes fluttered closed and his head tilted to the side to mould his nicely together with Levi’s. They kissed softly and almost tentatively as they enjoyed the moment of their first shared kiss. Eren’s arm hairs raised in goosebumps, never expecting how good it would feel to finally kiss the man he came to love so desperately. 

It didn’t stay like that for long. Somewhere along the line Eren heard the clutter of a phone being put somewhere safely, and then another hand cupped the other side of his face. Levi tugged him forcibly closer, making Eren lean most of his upper body over the centre console. He gripped onto the hard console with one hand and snaked the other to Levi’s sharp jaw, reveling in the feeling of soft, warm skin.

The feel of something wet and curious probing at the middle parting of his lips left Eren gasping, allowing Levi access to what he silently questioned entry to. Eren moaned shamelessly, shivering as he felt Levi’s tongue run along his own. His body caught on fire and melted into a pile of goo as he felt the wet tongue run against the tip of his own, moaning again when Levi flicked his along the roof of Eren’s mouth. 

Eren tried to climb closer to Levi, pushing himself up with his feet - as awkward as it was - to deepen the kiss with every swirl of tongue and groping of lips. The soft, tender kiss turned into hungry, biting kisses. Tongues played, lips were bitten and sucked, and moans filled the car as they made out, growing heated with every second. 

Eren sneaked his hand down Levi’s neck and chest, allowing it to find its way to Levi’s crotch and waiting bulge. The hiss that left Levi once Eren gave a light squeeze did nothing but cause an entirely new wave of lust to crash all over his body. 

“Levi,” Eren breathed, pulling away to kiss along Levi’s jaw, asking for permission to undo the button and fly as he tapped it.

Levi groaned the sexiest confirmation and gave Eren better access to his neck. Eren did not waste time in undoing the button as fast as he could. He teasingly ran finger tips under the band of the boxer briefs until Levi was demanding Eren to get on with it.

Eren’s heart was beating in his ears, his breathing wild as he stopped suckling on Levi’s neck to look down at what little he could actually see. He watched his hand slip deeper into the underwear, coarse hairs tickling his fingers and palm until fingertips felt Levi’s hard cock. He relished the feeling of finding a leaking head and took hold of it gently only to give it a few squeezes. Eren loosely began stroking it, never going as far as to pulling down the foreskin all the way from the tip. Eren was well aware of how  _ much _ Levi liked to be teased like that.

“Get back here,” Levi ordered, using Eren’s chin to guide his face back up, only to have lips crash against each other in a new fueled hunger. Eren tightened his hand then, gaining an approving moan from Levi and shallow thrusts. 

Levi sneaked an arm down Eren’s own body, coping a feel of his throbbing cock. By then it was begging to be released from the tight confines of the jeans Eren was wearing. Not wanting to keep it constrained any longer, Eren broke away from their frantic kissing. He slipped his hand out from Levi’s boxers to undo his jeans and pushed both of his boxers and pants straight off to his ankles. 

The sound of metal scraping gave Eren a fright as he tried to pull the tight denim off his ankles. He curiously eyed Levi who had pushed the driver’s car seat as far back as it could. 

“More room,” Levi explained, lifting his hips to pull down his own pants and underwear to his knees. Eren chuckled at that before winking and continuing on undressing himself.

Once Eren was completely free from any pants, he twisted his body back to Levi; going as far as hitching his left leg onto the leather seat that stuck to him as his body began to sweat. They kissed for a few seconds before Eren’s lips found Levi’s jaw and neck again. He suckled gently and with encourgaing moans, he left a mark that would surely stay for days. After leaving a few more, he moved down until he was face first into Levi’s crotch. 

It was the familiar musky scent that urged Eren on to gripping Levi’s hard cock at the base, wasting no time to run the tip of his tongue along the slit and around the head; wiggling it against an extra sensitive spot that he knew Levi had. Already lusting for more, Eren bent down further, taking in the head into his mouth and sucking it as if it were a lollipop. He experimentally lowered his head, pushing more of the deliciously hard dick into his mouth, only to pull back up, using his lips to drag the foreskin along with the movement.

“Jesus Christ, Eren.” Levi groaned above him, hand tugging at his hair in an almost painful manner. Eren loved it though. Loved making Levi come undone with his lips, loved sucking his dick and tasting the salty precome on his tongue. He could do this for days on end, should he ever be allowed. But, this wasn’t what the night was meant to end with. 

Levi seemed to have remembered it too as the minutes ticked on as Eren sucked him painfully slow. Eren eventually felt a hand slide down his back and gentle, light fingertips tickling their way down to the crack of his butt cheeks. The soft touch made Eren shiver; anticipation of what is to come making his head spin.

Out of nowhere Levi squeezed one of his cheeks, earning himself a desperate whine from Eren. He kept kneading the soft cheeks until Eren felt inquisitive fingers sneaking down his ass crack. Eren heard Levi take a sharp intake of breath when his fingers no doubt came across the lube that probably trailed up from his walk. He moaned against the hard cock as he felt Levi dip his fingers lower, allowing the lube to guide his fingers to the slick puckered hole and ran a teasing finger against it. 

Levi teased Eren’s hole, only dipping the tip of his forefinger in through the first ring of muscle; moving his finger in little circular movements, just the way Eren liked it. The movements grew until he was knuckle deep, pressing and rubbing against the sensitive walls inside of Eren’s ass. Eren saw stars as each press shot pleasure through his body, never getting enough of just how fucking good it felt when Levi fingered him. 

When Eren’s jaw grew sore, he pulled back to rest his cheek against Levi’s thigh as the older man finger fucked him. The silicone lube meant that it stayed sticky for longer and before he knew it, a second finger was stretching him wide. Eren’s head began to swim in pleasure, his hips desperately wanting to move as he panted over Levi’s cock. It had felt so good to feel the slicked fingers stretching him that he didn’t even feel the need for his own dick to be touched. It seemed happy enough to be nestled between his stomach and thigh, twitching at every especially hard press of Levi’s expert fingers. 

“You’re such a good boy for me to prepare yourself early, Eren,” Levi complimented, curling his fingers especially harshly inside of Eren, finding his prostate almost too easily. 

“Please,” Eren sobbed wetly, not knowing how much longer he could take of just being fingered. He needed Levi’s dick in his ass desperately fast. “Please fuck me, Levi,” he begged, face gently burying into Levi’s balls, almost hoping it would allow Levi to agree right there and then. 

Only after tortuously waiting for a third finger to join the other two and a few more whispered lewd lines from Levi’s behalf, did Eren feel all fingers leave him. He wanted to whine at the feeling of emptiness, but he kept it at bay, knowing that he was about to be filled with something he had dreamed of for years. 

“There’s condoms in the glove box,” Levi instructed, his voice hoarse and uneven. He sounded sexed out and just as desperate as Eren himself. 

It took all of Eren’s power to sit up and feel for the foil packets. He also grabbed the lube from his jeans as they definitely needed more of that. It was a bit hard to figure things out with only a faraway dim light guiding them, but Eren somehow got the packet open. 

“Know how to put one on?” Levi asked, smirking as he watched Eren’s shaky hands. 

“Of course,” Eren cheekily replied, rolling Levi’s foreskin back down and squeezing the tip of the condom before unrolling it down to the base. He squeezed out as much lube as he could and gave Levi’s dick a few strokes to get it nicely coated.

“How are we going to do this?” Eren questioned, looking up at Levi for guidance. His head was thick with lust and having Levi’s cock ready for him, Eren couldn’t think of much else, especially figuring out how they were going to do it. 

“With much difficulty. I can’t be fucked moving, so get on my lap.” 

Eren chuckled at Levi’s reply and did as he was told. It was a bit painful to unglue himself from the leather seats; surprised in how suddenly sweaty his entire body was. He even had to run his forearm across his forehead, feeling the sweat drip down his temples. The car itself was humid and a little difficult to breathe in, making all the windows completely fogged over. Even Levi was panting, minty breath fanning over Eren’s face as he struggled to breathe through the thick air. 

Awkwardly, Eren stood hunched over and swung his right leg over Levi’s thighs. It took some shuffling until Eren had enough space to rest his knee against the seat. His left leg was bent at the knee and his foot rested onto the passenger seat. Eren was suddenly a little worried that he might pull a groin muscle in his first full blown sexual act, but that didn’t stop him at all, even if the muscles were already protesting from the wide stretch. He gripped onto the driver’s seat headrests, only so that he wouldn’t completely fall straight down into Levi. Being a little higher up than the older man, Eren allowed himself to rest his chin onto Levi’s damp hair. 

Once they got comfortable enough, Levi began feeling Eren’s body. Gentle hands went from his damp face to along his still T-shirt covered shoulders and arms, down to kneading Eren’s sexy ass cheeks. Eren heard Levi squirt more lube into his hands and hissed at the coldness of the lube being spread over his puckered hole before two fingers dived back in. Eren was soon lost again in the heat of the moment; rocking his hips and rutting his cock against Levi’s shirt as he was fingerfucked all over again. It all ended much too soon though, leaving Eren whimpering when they completely left him. It earned him a deep chuckle from Levi.

“Are you ready, Eren?” Levi asked, looking up as Eren pulled back to look down. Finding his mouth suddenly dry, Eren nodded enthusiastically, biting his bottom lip as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

Eren gasped, eyes rolling to the back of his head when he felt the hardness nudge at his slicked hole. It felt wet and slippery, and impossibly thick. It was the invitation for Eren to move down whenever he was ready. Nothing could have stopped either men from moaning in relief as Eren lowered onto Levi’s waiting cock. There was a painful stretch at every inch, nearly tearing Eren in half. He took it slow, his ring of muscles burning in both pain and pleasure. Once he was fully seated, Eren was panting heavily, his eyes scrunched shut as he felt completely full. The feel of Levi’s pubic hair against his ass and balls was a nice surprise, as were how extremely slippery it felt between the two wherever skin met skin. Eren’s cock rested against Levi’s shirt, sensitively twitching against the rough fabric. 

Eren didn’t ever want this moment to end. He wanted to take every feel and sound in, memorise it for nights when he was on his own again.

“Fuck, Eren. You’re so hot and tight,” Levi growled from under him, pulling Eren out of his own thoughts. His eyes fluttered open to find Levi staring up at him with hooded eyes and the hungriest look he had ever seen.

Eren dryly shut his mouth, swallowing what he could and hummed. He thought he was ready and took that moment to grip tighter onto the headrest to slowly ease himself up. Eren shuddered as he felt Levi’s cock slide against his tight muscles. When he settled back down again, he gritted his teeth and groaned out breathlessly as the tip of Levi’s cock scraped against his sensitive walls. 

They tried to find rhythm in the awkward position. After struggling a few times, Levi ended up hooking his right arm under Eren’s thigh, allowing him to help Eren lift off his cock. This set them at a better angle and easier access to go faster and harder; a complete contrast to the mind-blowing slowness that was happening before. Soon, they were both panting in each other’s faces. Their cheeks flushed with heat and sweat rolling down their temples. Every movement had Eren crying out in pleasure, Levi’s name hot on his lips as his world spun in endless circles of ecstasy. 

It wasn’t until he shifted a little bit and gripped onto Levi’s shoulder when he threw his head back, crying out as Levi’s cock hit him in the perfect spot. He begged for more, all to which Levi gave to him. Before Eren even knew it, he was bouncing off Levi’s cock, endlessly being pummeled in the same spot that made his mind whirl in crazy circles. He wasn’t too sure when, but Levi at some point gripped an ass cheek, essentially doing all the work at the end as Eren rode him. 

Eren struggled to keep his sanity at bay. Sobs of pleasure left him soon, and without much warning, his body began to burn and he suddenly felt the tightness in his balls, telling him that he was nearing his climax. All of this had been too much, too fast, too hard, and he wished he could have lasted longer. Before he could even voice his own nearing climax, Levi beat him to the punch.

“Go-Going to come soon,” Levi rasped, his voice completely hoarse and wrecked. 

“M-me too,” Eren whimpered, his head lowering to kiss at Levi’s wet forehead, gripping his fingers anywhere they could as he felt the tightness around the base of his cock. 

With a few final hard thrusts into his overused bundle of nerves, Eren was left crying out, Levi’s name being shouted, and the car filled with nothing but his raspy voice and Levi’s own huffs. He came without much warning. He had a vague idea of his cock squirting into Levi’s stomach and heaving chest, reveling in the feeling of it sensitively rubbing against any kind of friction it could find. His body shuddered and twitched, sparks flying behind his tightly closed lids as he crashed hard with wave after wave of intense ecstasy. Eren had been so lost in his own climax, he hadn’t even noticed that Levi had came too. 

Eren sat firmly down onto Levi’s cock and lap, falling heavily into Levi’s embrace, face resting against his shoulder as they both came down from their high. His mouth was impossibly dry and his lids suddenly felt heavy. His body was weak and he knew for sure that he was going to be sore in a couple of hours. His groin especially screamed at the odd spread of his legs. Levi’s chest was heaving as much as his and his arms snaked around Eren, holding him impossibly closer. Eren dug his face deeper into Levi, smelling his cologne and sweat as he wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist as best as he could.

It took a long while before their breathing calmed. It was the gentle kisses on the crown of his head from Levi, and light fingers running up and down his back that made Eren strain his eyes open to look up at the man who had just given him the best pleasure he could have ever felt.

Eren wasn’t surprised at all to find Levi gazing at him. There was a small tug at his lips, a smile that Eren knew only meant for him. It made his heart yearn all over again, wanting to take more of this man and love him even deeper. 

Eren wasn’t too sure, but he hoped Levi felt the same. There was an unrecognisable look on his face that Eren hadn’t seen before and he fell in love with it within an instant. He wished Levi would pull it more often just for him. He loved it so much that Eren leaned up, ignoring his aching muscles, to kiss Levi as gently as he could. Levi hummed appreciatively, kissing Eren back with slow, light kisses. 

Eventually reality came crashing back. Eren begrudgingly was lifted off of Levi. He shivered as Levi’s cock left him, feeling a little disappointed that he couldn’t keep it inside of him for longer. They cleaned up with wipes, removing all the slick lube and tying off the condom. Levi didn’t make mention of his soiled shirt and Eren felt extremely lucky to have not been scolded for it either. 

Once their pants were back on and they were seated in their own seats - and Levi’s moved back to where it originally was - Levi reached for the back to pass Eren a water bottle. Eren gulped it down quickly, his throat dry and raw. Along with the water bottle came a blanket - a silent question of, ‘Want to stay here tonight?’ from the older man. 

Eren didn’t even have to answer. Instead, he draped the soft fabric around himself and over Levi’s body too. Feeling still a little mushy on the inside, Eren leaned over the console and rested his head against Levi’s shoulder. 

Levi chuckled, extending his right arm to wrap around Eren’s shoulders. He gave Eren’s slowly drying temples a lingering kiss, before resting his cheek against it. 

Eren was slowly falling asleep; his body was tired and his eyes were heavy, even though he was bursting with happiness. He and Levi had finally, _ finally _ had sex. After four years of casual cruising, Eren finally did what he wanted right from the beginning. It had been worth every single second of the wait especially with someone like Levi. Eren had never been so completely full with happiness and love. He vowed to never let this man go. Had no intention to either as soon as Levi texted him. 

“Eren,” Levi whispered, bringing Eren out of his thoughts. Eren hummed tiredly, rubbing his cheek against Levi’s shoulder. 

“How about,” Levi swallowed. “How about we meet at a restaurant rather than  _ here _ in three night’s time? Would a dinner at seven sound good to you?”

Eren breathed deeply, his heart bursting at the seams. His bottom lip found its way between his teeth, a smile immediately drawn.  _ Yes _ , Eren wanted to shout. Yes fucking yes! He wanted nothing more than to start kissing Levi frantically all over again, even if his muscles protested. 

Instead Eren reeled back his relief and excitement, telling himself that he’d rejoice tomorrow. He’d spend the day fist pumping the air, telling his friends that for the first time, he had a date with someone he well and truly liked - Love, but it’s not like he could say that to them  _ just _ yet.

After years of liking and loving, and doing things with this man, somehow the gods had blessed him and it all within one night turned for the better. Eren got his wish in all a singular night. Levi would no longer be a sexual partner or a casual cruiser. They would be more, Eren just knew it. If Levi’s look earlier had told him anything at all, this question of a date was what cemented it all. 

“Please,” Eren answered earnestly. “Seven sounds good. Text me the address in the morning?”

“I will,” Levi promised.

That night, after a few more longingly slow kisses and tight embraces, Eren and Levi fell asleep. It was the final time either one of them did in that car. For, the future gave them many more comfortable places to be together at instead. 


End file.
